uruguayfandomcom_es-20200214-history
1975
1975 (MCMLXXV) fue un año normal y fue designado como: * El Año del Conejo, según el horóscopo chino. * El Año Internacional de la Mujer, por la Organización de las Naciones Unidas, véase también Conferencia Mundial sobre la Mujer. Acontecimientos De enero a junio * 5 de enero: en el lago Illawarra (Australia) se rompe el puente de Tasmania por el paso de un carguero; mueren 12 personas. * 11 de enero: en Chile, el dictador Augusto Pinochet libera (y exilia a Rumanía) a Clodomiro Almeyda, Jorge Tapia Valdés y otras tres personalidades del Gobierno constitucional del presidente Salvador Allende. * 17 de enero: fallece el ex-presidente colombiano Gustavo Rojas Pinilla. * 19 de enero: terremoto en Himachal Pradesh, (India): fallecen 36 personas. * 3 de febrero: en Cali (Colombia) las FARC secuestran al cónsul honorario de los Países Bajos en esa ciudad. * 5 de febrero: en Lima (Perú) comienza el Tacnazo. * 7 de febrero: en Argentina, miembros del grupo armado Montoneros asesinan a Antonio Muscat, directivo de la fábrica Alba. * 8 de febrero: los mandatarios de Chile y Bolivia, el dictadort Augusto Pinochet y el general Hugo Banzer respectivamente, suscriben el Acuerdo de Charaña, restableciendo las relaciones diplomáticas entre ambos países. * 10 de febrero: en Buenos Aires (Argentina) la presidenta Isabel Martínez de Perón decide que el Ejército Argentino intervenga contra la guerrilla montonera; esa decisión desatará la represión ilegal. * 11 de febrero: en Reino Unido, Margaret Thatcher es elegida presidenta del Partido Conservador británico. * 11 de febrero: en Antananarivo (Madagascar) es asesinado el coronel Richard Ratsimandrava, presidente desde el 5 de febrero. * 18 de febrero: el Tribunal Constitucional italiano admite el aborto terapéutico. * 23 de febrero: la Santa Sede reprende a Hans Küng (profesor de teología en la Universidad de Tubinga) por sus controvertidas tesis. * 28 de febrero: en Londres, un tren de metro choca contra la pared al final de la línea, en la estación de Moorgate, ocasionando 44 muertes. * 1 de marzo: en Australia comienzan las emisiones de la televisión a color. * 3 de marzo: en España se realiza un atentado contra el monumento de la Cruz de los Caídos. * 4 de marzo: en Reino Unido, la reina Isabel II nombra caballero al actor Charlie Chaplin. * 6 de marzo: Acuerdos de Argel entre Irán e Iraq, por los que se establece la frontera entre ambos países, en particular a lo largo de la vaguada del río Arvand o Shatt al-Arab hasta la desembocadura en el golfo Pérsico. * 8 de marzo: la Organización de las Naciones Unidas proclama el Día Internacional de la Mujer. * 13 de marzo: se abre el primer restaurante Chili's. * 21 de marzo: en el Gran Buenos Aires (Argentina) la Triple A perpetra la masacre de Pasco contra militantes de la Juventud Peronista. * 22 de marzo: en Estocolmo (Suecia), la canción Ding A Dong de Teach In gana por los Países Bajos la XX edición de Eurovisión. * 2 de abril: en Tegucigalpa, el presidente Oswaldo López Arellano es sustituido como jefe de las Fuerzas Armadas. * 2 de abril: en Argentina, guerrilleros montoneros matan a un teniente coronel del ejército. * 3 de abril: Bobby Fischer rehúsa defender su título de campeón mundial de ajedrez ante Anatoly Karpov. * 4 de abril: en Estados Unidos, Bill Gates y Paul Allen fundan la empresa de software Microsoft. * 7 de abril: en España, Raimundo Fernández-Cuesta y José Antonio Girón de Velasco solicitan la aprobación del nombre de Falange Española de las JONS, para constituir una asociación política. * 17 de abril: en Camboya, ocurre la Caída de Phnom Penh, donde la guerrila de los Jemeres rojos liderados por Pol Pot toman la capital e inmediatamente comienza una evacuación masiva del lugar que seria el preludio de la Kampuchea Democrática y posteriormente el Genocidio camboyano. thumb|220px|right|Los jemeres rojos liderados por Pol Pot llegaron al poder con la [[Caída de Nom Pen|Caída de Phnom Penh que significo el fin de la guerra civil camboyana que azotaba a ese país desde 1967, sin embargo, las ideologías radicales del nuevo gobierno tuvo graves consecuencias, una de ellas seria el inicio del Genocidio camboyano.]] * 20 de abril: Inauguración del Estadio Monumental del Club Social y Deportivo Colo-Colo de Chile * 30 de abril: con la caída de Saigón finaliza la Guerra de Vietnam. * 2 de mayo: Se promulga en España la Ley 14/75 que modificó la situación jurídica de las mujeres casadas, siendo decisivo el trabajo de la jurista María Telo. * 12 de mayo: en Camboya, los Jemeres Rojos secuestran el navío mercante SS Mayagüez en aguas internacionales. * 15 de mayo: en Camboya, los rehenes son liberados por los guerrilleros, pero el ejército estadounidense, desconociendo el hecho, aborda el barco vacío. En la isla de Koh Tang, en combates entre los marines de Estados Unidos y los Jemeres Rojos, mueren 60 jemeres, 38 marines estadounidenses, y otros 3 marines fueron olvidados durante la evacuación de la isla (y posiblemente asesinados por los jemeres). * 16 de mayo: en los Himalayas, tras un referéndum, Sikkim deja de ser una monarquía y se convierte en el vigésimo segundo estado de la India. * 16 de mayo: en Nepal, la montañista japonesa Junko Tabei (1939-) es la primera mujer que alcanza la cima del monte Everest. * 27 de mayo: cerca de Yorkshire del Norte (en el norte de Inglaterra) sucede el accidente de Dibble; mueren 32 personas. Es el accidente con más víctimas en la Historia del Reino Unido. * 28 de mayo: en Lagos (Nigeria), 15 países africanos firman el Tratado de Lagos, creando la Comunidad Económica de los Estados de África Occidental. * 5 de junio: el Canal de Suez es abierto de nuevo después de la Guerra de los Seis Días. * 25 de junio: Mozambique se independiza de Portugal. Acontecimientos (de julio a diciembre) * 5 de julio: Cabo Verde se independiza de Portugal. * 5 de julio: en Inglaterra, Arthur Ashe es el primer tenista negro que vence el Campeonato de Wimbledon. * 12 de julio: Santo Tomé y Príncipe se independiza de Portugal. * 17 de julio: Inauguración de la 30.ª edición de la Copa América por primera vez este torneo no se realizó en un país fijo. * 22 de julio: en la localidad sevillana de Paradas (España) se sucede el Crimen de Los Galindos, cometido en el cortijo del mismo nombre y donde fueron asesinadas 5 personas. * 30 de julio: en El Salvador, el coronel Carlos Humberto Romero (quien dos años después será presidente del país) ordena una masacre de estudiantes de la Universidad de El Salvador. * 30 de julio: en Estados Unidos desaparece el sindicalista Jimmy Hoffa. * 1 - 10 de agosto: Juegos del Pacífico Sur 1975 en Tumon, Guam. * 2 de agosto: en España, los GRAPO cometen su primer asesinato. La víctima es un guardia civil llamado Casimiro Sánchez García. * 20 de agosto: Estados Unidos lanza la sonda Viking 1 a Marte. * 29 de agosto: en el Perú, Francisco Morales Bermúdez encabeza un golpe de estado contra el gobierno del presidente Juan Velasco Alvarado. Al día siguiente se autoproclama el nuevo presidente del Perú. * 31 de agosto: El Salvador viola el alto el fuego pactado con Honduras, tras el acuerdo firmado en Guatemala. * 5 de septiembre: en el estadio Luna Park (Buenos Aires), el grupo Sui Generis (formado por Charly García y Nito Mestre) se separa, dando un gran recital llamado Adiós Sui Generis. * 6 de septiembre: en el área de pruebas atómicas de Nevada (a unos 100 km al noroeste de la ciudad de Las Vegas), a las 9:00 (hora local), Estados Unidos detona a 427 m bajo tierra su bomba atómica ''Marsh'', de 7 kt. Es la bomba n.º 851 de las 1129 que Estados Unidos detonó entre 1945 y 1992. * 15 de septiembre: en Santiago de Chile se inaugura el primer tramo de la línea 1 del Metro. * 16 de septiembre: Papúa Nueva Guinea se independiza de Australia. * 27 de septiembre: en España la dictadura franquista ejecuta los últimos fusilamientos:3 miembros del FRAP y 2 de la banda terrorista ETA. * 28 de septiembre: en Ciudad del Vaticano, el papa Pablo VI canoniza al religioso español Juan Macías (1585-1645). * 29 de septiembre: en Barcelona (España) el GRAPO mata a un miembro de la policía armada. * 1 de octubre: primer atentado del GRAPO en España. Mueren cuatro miembros de la Policía Armada. * 6 de octubre: en Roma (Italia), a las 20:20, un grupo de mercenarios fascistas italianos pagados por la dictadura de Augusto Pinochet acribilla al exiliado exvicepresidente democrático de Chile, Bernardo Leighton (1909-1995), dejándolo con graves heridas; su esposa Anita Fresno (1915-2011) quedará parapléjica. * 16 de octubre: en Perú se aprueba el alfabeto básico general del idioma quechua. * 20 de octubre: en la estación Viaducto de la Línea 2 del Metro de la Ciudad de México chocan dos trenes, causando al menos 30 muertos y 70 heridos. * 24 de octubre: en un túnel a 328 metros bajo tierra, en el área U12t.03 del Sitio de pruebas atómicas de Nevada (a unos 100 km al noroeste de la ciudad de Las Vegas), a las 9:11 (hora local) Estados Unidos detona su bomba atómica Husky Pup, de menos de 15 kt. Es la bomba n.º 853 de las 1129 que Estados Unidos detonó entre 1945 y 1992. * 28 de octubre: en un túnel a 1265 metros bajo tierra, en el área U20z del Sitio de pruebas atómicas de Nevada (a unos 100 km al noroeste de la ciudad de Las Vegas), a las 6:30 (hora local) Estados Unidos detona su bomba atómica Kasseri, de 1000 kt. Es la bomba n.º 854 de las 1129 que Estados Unidos detonó entre 1945 y 1992. * 28 de octubre: Finaliza la Copa América en Caracas (Venezuela) y Perú es Campeón por segunda Vez tras ganarle a Colombia 1-0 * 30 de octubre: en España el príncipe Juan Carlos de Borbón asume interinamente la Jefatura del Estado español, por enfermedad del general Francisco Franco. * 3 de noviembre: Accidente minero en Fígols (España) con 30 muertos. * 6 de noviembre: invasión del Sáhara Occidental por Marruecos, en lo que se llamó la marcha verde. * 10 de noviembre: cerca de Snowflake (Arizona), reaparece el empleado forestal Travis Walton (tras cinco días de desaparición), que se creía abducido por extraterrestres. *11 de noviembre: Angola declara su independencia de Portugal * 20 de noviembre: en España, muere el dictador Francisco Franco. Finaliza la dictadura franquista y comienza la Transición. * 22 de noviembre: en España, Juan Carlos de Borbón es proclamado «rey de España» por las Cortes. * 25 de noviembre: en América del Sur, Surinam se independiza de Países Bajos. Johan Ferrier es nombrado presidente * 29 de noviembre: Indonesia invade Timor Oriental. * 20 de diciembre: en un pozo a 716 metros bajo tierra, en el área U2ek del Sitio de pruebas atómicas de Nevada (a unos 100 km al noroeste de la ciudad de Las Vegas), a las 12:00 (hora local) Estados Unidos detona su bomba atómica Chiberta, de 160 kt. Es la bomba n.º 860 de las 1132 que Estados Unidos detonó entre 1945 y 1992. Sin fecha thumb|Cubo de Rubik. * En Hungría, Ernö Rubik patenta el cubo de Rubik que había diseñado el año anterior.Rubik's official online site. Nacimientos Enero thumbnail|120px|[[Bradley Cooper en 2014.]] * 1 de enero: Eiichirō Oda, mangaka japonés. * 2 de enero: Douglas Robb, cantante estadounidense, de la banda de rock Hoobastank. * 3 de enero: Thomas Bangalter, músico francés, de la banda Daft Punk. * 3 de enero: Danica McKellar, actriz estadounidense. * 5 de enero: Bradley Cooper, actor estadounidense. * 6 de enero: Daniela Krukower, yudoca argentina. * 8 de enero: Geremi González, beisbolista venezolano (f. 2008). * 10 de enero: Raúl Fernández de Pablo, actor español. * 11 de enero: Matteo Renzi, primer ministro italiano. * 14 de enero: Alberto Olmos, escritor español. * 21 de enero: Nicky Butt, futbolista británico. * 30 de enero: Andrés Montiel, actor mexicano. * 30 de enero: Yumi Yoshimura, cantante y conductora japonesa. Febrero * 4 de febrero: Natalie Imbruglia, cantante australiana. * 5 de febrero: Giovanni van Bronckhorst, futbolista neerlandés. * 5 de febrero: Adam Carson, baterista estadounidense de la banda AFI. * 7 de febrero: Wes Borland, guitarrista estadounidense de la banda Limp Bizkit. * 8 de febrero: Clarence Acuña, futbolista chileno. * 8 de febrero: Ricardo Orrego, periodista deportivo colombiano. * 18 de febrero: Gary Neville, futbolista británico. * 19 de febrero: Jackie García, actriz y conductora cubana. * 20 de febrero: Brian Littrell, cantante estadounidense, de la banda Backstreet Boys. thumb|120px|[[Drew Barrymore.]] * 22 de febrero: Drew Barrymore, actriz estadounidense. * 23 de febrero: Natalia Verbeke, actriz española. Marzo * 2 de marzo: Florencia de la V (Florencia Trinidad), actriz y vedette argentina. * 6 de marzo: Aracely Arámbula, actriz y cantante mexicana. * 8 de marzo: Jenny Cavallo, actriz chilena. * 9 de marzo: Juan Sebastián Verón, futbolista argentino. * 9 de marzo: Roy Makaay, futbolista neerlandés. * 13 de marzo: Erika de La Vega, presentadora venezolana de televisión. * 14 de marzo: Fredrik Ericsson, montañero sueco (f. 2010). * 15 de marzo: Will.I.am, rapero estadounidense. * 15 de marzo: Eva Longoria, actriz estadounidense. * 16 de marzo: Sienna Guillory, actriz británica. * 20 de marzo: Arath de la Torre, actor y comediante mexicano. * 22 de marzo: Jiří Novák, tenista checo. * 24 de marzo: Arturo Valls, actor español. * 24 de marzo: Thomas Johansson, tenista sueco. * 26 de marzo: Roberto Bolle, bailarín italiano. * 27 de marzo: Fergie, cantante y actriz estadounidense. * 28 de marzo: April Flowers, actriz pornográfica estadounidense. * 28 de marzo: Ivan Helguera, exfutbolista español. * 31 de marzo: Juan Carlos Dávila, actor y humorista Venezolano. Abril thumbnail|120px|[[Joey Jordison en 2008.]] * 2 de abril: Adam Rodríguez, actor estadounidense. * 4 de abril: Scott Rolen, beisbolista estadounidense. * 10 de abril: Chris Carrabba, cantante estadounidense, de la banda Dashboard Confessional. * 14 de abril: Amy Dumas, luchadora estadounidense. * 15 de abril: Adolfo Cambiaso, jugador argentino de polo. * 16 de abril: Mónica Martínez, modelo y presentadora española. * 17 de abril: Gabriel Soto, actor mexicano. * 26 de abril: Joey Jordison, baterista estadounidense, de la banda Slipknot. * 29 de abril: Rafael Betancourt, beisbolista venezolano. Mayo 120px|miniaturadeimagen|Hélio Castroneves * 1 de mayo: Felipe Szarruk, músico colombiano-salvadoreño. * 2 de mayo: David Beckham, futbolista británico. * 3 de mayo: Ximo Cerdà, profesor, científico, escritor e ilustrador español. * 3 de mayo: Valentino Lanús, actor y modelo mexicano * 4 de mayo: Óscar Jaenada, actor español. * 8 de mayo: Enrique Iglesias, cantante español. * 9 de mayo: Juan Antonio Bayona, cineasta español. * 9 de mayo: Bárbara Torres, actriz argentina nacionalizada mexicana. * 10 de mayo: Hélio Castroneves, piloto brasileño de automovilismo de velocidad. * 12 de mayo: Jonah Lomu, rugbista neozelandés. * 12 de mayo: Rodrigo Lara Restrepo, abogado y político colombiano. * 13 de mayo: Andrés Palacios, actor chileno. * 13 de mayo: Itatí Cantoral, actriz mexicana. * 16 de mayo: Tony Kakko, cantante finlandés de power metal. * 18 de mayo: Jack Johnson, músico estadounidense. * 25 de mayo: Keiko Fujimori, empresaria y política peruana. * 25 de mayo: Victoria Foust, pianista rusa * 29 de mayo: Melanie Brown, cantante británica. * 30 de mayo: Liberto Rabal, actor y cineasta español. Junio thumb|120px|[[Angelina Jolie.]] * 4 de junio: Angelina Jolie, actriz estadounidense. * 4 de junio: Russell Brand, actor y cómico británico. * 6 de junio: Anabel Conde, cantante española. * 7 de junio: Allen Iverson, baloncestista estadounidense. * 11 de junio: Choi Ji Woo, actriz y modelo surcoreana. * 19 de junio: Hugh Dancy, actor y modelo británico. * 19 de junio: Pedro Munitis, futbolista español. * 19 de junio: Anthony Parker, baloncestista estadounidense. * 20 de junio: Joan Balcells, tenista español. * 23 de junio: KT Tunstall, cantautora británica. * 25 de junio: Chenoa, cantante española. * 27 de junio: Asier Etxeandía, actor español. * 27 de junio: Tobey Maguire, actor estadounidense. * 28 de junio: Richard Hidalgo, beisbolista venezolano. * 30 de junio: Ralf Schumacher, piloto alemán de Fórmula 1. Julio * 1 de julio: Ingrid Cruz, actriz chilena. * 1 de julio: Sufjan Stevens, músico y cantautor estadounidense. * 5 de julio: Hernán Crespo, futbolista argentino. * 6 de julio: 50 Cent, rapero estadounidense. * 6 de julio: Sebastián Rulli, actor argentino. * 9 de julio: Jack White, cantante estadounidense de las bandas The White Stripes y The Raconteurs. * 10 de julio: Ruth Gabriel, actriz española. * 11 de julio: Samer El Nahhal, actor y músico finés, de la banda Lordi. * 14 de julio: Taboo, rapero estadounidense * 16 de julio: Ana Paula Arósio, actriz y modelo brasileña. * 16 de julio: Manuel Sanhouse, futbolista venezolano. * 17 de julio: Elena Anaya, actriz española. * 17 de julio: Cécile de France, actriz belga. * 18 de julio: Daron Malakian, guitarrista estadounidense, de la banda System of a Down. * 20 de julio: Ray Allen, jugador estadounidense de baloncesto. * 20 de julio: Judy Greer, actriz estadounidense. * 24 de julio: Eric Szmanda, actor y cineasta estadounidense. * 27 de julio: Alex Rodríguez, beisbolista estadounidense de origen dominicano. * 28 de julio: Leonor Watling, actriz y cantante española. * 31 de julio: Manuel Busto, piragüista español. Agosto * 2 de agosto: Isabel Macedo, actriz argentina. * 3 de agosto: Laura Términi, actriz y locutora venezolana. * 5 de agosto: Kajol, actriz india. * 7 de agosto: Charlize Theron, actriz sudafricana. * 14 de agosto: Sebastián Ortega, productor argentino, hijo de Palito Ortega. * 15 de agosto: Boudewijn Zenden, futbolista neerlandés. * 21 de agosto: Alicia Witt, actriz estadounidense. * 22 de agosto: Franco Squillari, tenista argentino. * 22 de agosto: Salvador Carmona, futbolista mexicano. * 29 de agosto: Juan Diego Botto, actor hispano-argentino. * 30 de agosto: Roberto Carretero, tenista español. Septiembre thumbnail|120px|[[Juan Pablo Montoya en 2014.]] * 8 de septiembre: Richard Hughes, baterista británico, de la banda Keane. * 9 de septiembre: Michael Bublé, cantante canadiense. * 17 de septiembre: Jimmie Johnson, piloto estadounidense de automóviles. * 20 de septiembre: Juan Pablo Montoya, piloto colombiano de Fórmula 1. * 26 de septiembre: Jake Paltrow, cineasta estadounidense. * 30 de septiembre: Carlos Guillén, beisbolista venezolano. * 30 de septiembre: Marion Cotillard, actriz francesa. * Stephen Rippy, compositor estadounidense de bandas sonoras. Octubre thumb|120px|[[Kate Winslet.]] * 1 de octubre: Mar Saura, actriz española. * 5 de octubre: Kate Winslet, actriz británica. * 5 de octubre: Parminder Nagra, actriz británica. * 9 de octubre: Sean Lennon, cantante y músico británico, hijo de John Lennon. * 14 de octubre: Shaznay Lewis, cantante británica. * 18 de octubre: Daniel Rodrigo Martins, actor y conductor de TV argentino. * 19 de octubre: Carlos de la Mota, arquitecto, actor y cantante dominicano. * 20 de octubre: Rafel Sastre, futbolista español. * 20 de octubre: Diego Fiori, productor cinematográfico italiano. * 22 de octubre: Michel Salgado, futbolista español. * 27 de octubre: Zadie Smith, escritora británica. * 30 de octubre: Marco Scutaro, beisbolista venezolano. Noviembre * 1 de noviembre: Manuel Ferrara actor de cine Estadounidense. * 8 de noviembre: Ángel Corella, bailarín español. * 8 de noviembre: José Manuel Pinto, futbolista y productor musical español. * 14 de noviembre: Travis Barker, músico estadounidense, de la banda Blink-182. * 15 de noviembre: Boris Živković, futbolista bosnio nacionalizado croata. * 18 de noviembre: David Ortiz, beisbolista dominicano. * 20 de noviembre: Davey Havok cantante estadounidense, de la banda AFI. * 21 de noviembre: Carolina Escobar, periodista y presentadora chilena. * 30 de noviembre: Ben Thatcher, futbolista británico. * 30 de noviembre: Eugenia Tobal, actriz argentina. Diciembre * 3 de diciembre: Cristina Llanos, cantante y guitarrista española, de la banda Dover. * 5 de diciembre: Ana La Salvia, actriz y conductora venezolana. * 8 de diciembre: Kevin Harvick, piloto estadounidense * 12 de diciembre: Mayim Bialik, actriz, escritora y doctora estadounidense. * 13 de diciembre: Tom DeLonge, músico estadounidense, de la banda Blink-182. * 17 de diciembre: Milla Jovovich, actriz ucraniana. * 18 de diciembre: Sia, cantante australiana. * 18 de diciembre: Trish Stratus, luchadora canadiense. * 19 de diciembre: Nicolás Saavedra, actor chileno. * 20 de diciembre: Ignacio Escolar, periodista español. * 21 de diciembre: Charles Michel, primer ministro belga. * 26 de diciembre: Marcelo Ríos, tenista chileno. * 27 de diciembre: Heather O'Rourke, actriz infantil (f. 1988). * 30 de diciembre: Scott Chipperfield, futbolista australiano. * 30 de diciembre: Tiger Woods, golfista estadounidense. Fecha desconocida * Ali Al Jallawi, poeta bareiní. * Rishab Aiyer Ghosh, informático indio. * Amílcar Nadal, músico y cantante afroargentino de regue, de la banda Lumumba. Fallecimientos * 4 de enero: Carlo Levi, escritor y pintor italiano (n. 1902). * 11 de enero: Max Lorenz, tenor alemán (n. 1901). * 11 de enero: Juan Ignacio Luca de Tena, comediógrafo, diplomático y periodista español (n. 1897). * 17 de enero: Gustavo Rojas Pinilla, militar, ingeniero, dictador y presidente colombiano entre 1953 y 1957 (n. 1900). * 24 de enero: Larry Fine, actor y comediante estadounidense (n. 1902). * 29 de enero: Eduardo Márquez Talledo, compositor peruano (n. 1902). * 10 de febrero: Nikos Kavvadías, poeta griego (n. 1910). * 11 de febrero: Richard Ratsimandrava (43), presidente malgache; asesinado (n. 1931). * 26 de febrero: Francisco Laureana (22), joven argentino, acusado de ser un asesino serial; acribillado por la policía (n. 1952). * 2 de marzo: Salvador Mestres, autor de historietas e ilustrador español (n. 1910). * 7 de marzo: Mijaíl Bajtín, crítico literario y lingüista soviético (n. 1895). * 8 de marzo: George Stevens, cineasta, productor y guionista estadounidense (n. 1904). * 16 de marzo: T-Bone Walker, guitarrista estadounidense (n. 1910). * 4 de abril: Albert Rudomine, fotógrafo francés (n. 1892). thumb|110px|Chiang Kai-shek. * 5 de abril: Chiang Kai-shek, militar y estadista chino (n. 1887). * 12 de abril: Joséphine Baker, bailarina, cabaretera y actriz franco-estadounidense (n. 1906). * 13 de abril: François Tombalbaye, presidente chadiano (n. 1918). * 14 de abril: Fredric March, actor estadounidense (n. 1897). * 4 de mayo: Moe Howard, actor estadounidense (n. 1897). * 10 de mayo: Roque Dalton, poeta y activista político salvadoreño (n. 1935). * 18 de mayo: Aníbal Troilo, músico argentino (n. 1914). * 18 de mayo: Kasimir Fajans, químico y físico estadounidense (n. 1887). * 28 de mayo: Ezzard Charles, boxeador estadounidense; falleció de ELA (n. 1921). * 3 de junio: Hermann Busch, violonchelista alemán (n. 1897). * 5 de junio: Paul Keres, ajedrecista estonio (n. 1916). * 13 de junio: José María Guido, abogado y político argentino (n. 1910). * 20 de junio: Marisa Villardefrancos, escritora española (n. 1915). * 26 de junio: Josemaría Escrivá de Balaguer, sacerdote español (n. 1902). * 26 de junio: Román Fresnedo Siri, arquitecto uruguayo (n. 1903). * 29 de junio: Dionisio Ridruejo, escritor y político español (n. 1912). * 14 de julio: Héctor Pavez, cantante chileno (n. 1932). * 6 de agosto: Alfonso de Orleans, infante y aviador militar español (n. 1886). * 9 de agosto: Dimitri Shostakovich, director de orquesta y compositor soviético (n. 1906). * 19 de agosto: Argentino Larrabure, militar argentino secuestrado durante un año; suicidio (n. 1932). * 27 de agosto: Haile Selassie, último emperador etíope (n. 1892). * 29 de agosto: Éamon de Valera, político irlandés (n. 1882). * 10 de septiembre: George Paget Thomson, físico británico (n. 1892). * 15 de septiembre: Carlos Conti, guionista y dibujante español (n. 1916). * 6 de octubre: Henry Calvin, actor, cantante lírico y comediante texano (n. 1918). * 7 de octubre: Antonio Bienvenida, torero español (n. 1922). * 9 de octubre: Noon Meem Rashid, poeta pakistaní (n. 1910). * 27 de octubre: Ángela Ruiz Robles, docente y escritora española, inventora de la Enciclopedia mecánica (n. 1895). * 30 de octubre: Gustav Hertz, físico alemán (n. 1887). thumb|120px|Pier Paolo Pasolini. * 2 de noviembre: Pier Paolo Pasolini, escritor y cineasta italiano (n. 1922). * 5 de noviembre: Agustín Tosco, dirigente sindical argentino (n. 1930). * 10 de noviembre: Manuel Aznar, periodista, político y diplomático español (n. 1894). * 20 de noviembre: Francisco Franco, militar español, dictador entre 1939 y 1975 (n. 1892). * 21 de noviembre: Luis Felipe Vivanco, poeta español (n. 1907). * 29 de noviembre: Graham Hill, piloto británico de automóviles (n. 1929). * 4 de diciembre: Hannah Arendt, filósofa y socióloga alemana (n. 1906). * 8 de diciembre: Raimundo Martín, obispo mexicano. * 25 de diciembre: Gaston Gallimard, editor francés (n. 1881). * 28 de diciembre: Theodosius Dobzhansky, genetista ucraniano (n. 1900). Arte y literatura Premio Planeta * Ganador: La gangrena de Mercedes Salisachs. * Finalista: El pájaro africano de Víctor Alba. Premio Nadal * Francisco Umbral por Las ninfas. Premio Pulitzer * Novela: Michael Shaara por The Killer Angels. * Poesía: Gary Snyder por Turtle Island. Ciencia y tecnología Astronáutica * 19 de abril: lanzamiento del primer satélite artificial indio, Aryabhata. * 8 de junio: lanzamiento de la sonda espacial soviética Venera 9 con destino Venus. * 14 de junio: lanzamiento de la sonda espacial soviética Venera 10 con destino Venus. Deporte Ajedrez * El gran maestro estadounidense Bobby Fischer cede su título de Campeón del Mundo a Anatoly Karpov tras su derrota. Atletismo * Campeonato Europeo de Atletismo en Pista Cubierta: celebrado en Katowice, Polonia. Automovilismo * Fórmula 1: ** Campeonato de pilotos: :# Niki Lauda 64,5 pts. :# Emerson Fittipaldi 45 pts. :# Carlos Reutemann 37 pts. ** Campeonato de constructores: :# Ferrari 89,5 pts. :# McLaren-Ford 65 pts. :# Brabham-Ford 61 pts. * '''Campeonato Mundial de Rally: ** Campeonato de Constructores: :# Lancia. :# Fiat. :# Alpine-Renault. Baloncesto * Eurobasket: :20px Yugoslavia. :20px Unión Soviética. :20px Italia. * Copa de Europa: Ignis Varese. * NBA: vigésimonovena temporada de la NBA. ** Playoffs: Golden State Warriors a Washington Bullets por 4-0. ** ''MVP de la Temporada: Bob McAdoo. ** Rookie del Año: Jamaal Wilkes. ** Entrenador del Año: Phil Johnson * Copa Korac: Forst Cantú. * ' Liga Nacional': Real Madrid. * Copa del Rey de Baloncesto: Real Madrid. Balonmano * Copa de Europa de Balonmano: ASK Frankfurt/Oder. * División de Honor: CB Calpisa. Béisbol * Juego de la Estrellas: La Liga Nacional vence 6-3. * Serie del Caribe: 20px|border Criollos de Caguas * En la República Dominicana se funda la Liga de Verano del Cibao. Competiciones nacionales * Venezuela: Liga Venezolana de Béisbol Profesional: 20px|border Tigres de Aragua Ciclismo * Tour de Francia: # Bernard Thévenet. # Eddy Merckx. # Lucien Van Impe. * Vuelta ciclista a España: # 20px|border|Bandera de España (1939). Agustín Tamames. # 20px|border|Bandera de España (1939). Domingo Perurena. # 20px|border|Bandera de España (1939). Miguel María Lasa. * Giro de Italia: # Fausto Bertoglio. # 20px|border|Bandera de España (1939). Francisco Galdós. # Felice Gimondi. * Campeonato mundial de ciclismo en ruta :20px Hennie Kuiper. :20px Roger De Vlaeminck. :20px Jean-Pierre Danguillaume. * Milán-Turín: Wladimiro Panizza. * Burdeos-París: Herman Van Springel. * Lieja-Bastogne-Lieja: Eddy Merckx. * París-Roubaix: Roger De Vlaeminck. * París-Tours: Freddy Maertens. * Giro de Lombardía: Francesco Moser. * Milán-San Remo: Eddy Merckx. * Volta a Cataluña: Fausto Bertoglio. * Tour de Flandes: Eddy Merckx. * Campeonato de Zúrich: Roger De Vlaeminck. * Vuelta al País Vasco: 20px|border|Bandera de España (1939). José Antonio González Linares. * Vuelta a Asturias: 20px|border|Bandera de España (1939). Miguel María Lasa. * Gran Premio de Plouay: Cyrille Guimard. * Critérium Nacional: Jacques Esclassan. * Gran Premio de las Naciones: Roy Schuiten. * París-Niza: Joop Zoetemelk. * Gante-Wevelgem: Freddy Maertens. * Flecha Valona: André Dierickx. * Vuelta a Aragón: 20px|border|Bandera de España (1939). Agustín Tamames. * Omloop Het Volk: Joseph Bruyere. * Clásica de Amorebieta: 20px|border|Bandera de España (1939). Antonio Martos. * Dauphiné Libéré: Bernard Thévenet. * Tour de Romandía: 20px|border|Bandera de España (1939). Francisco Galdós. * Midi Libre: Francesco Moser. * Gran Premio Navarra: 20px|border|Bandera de España (1939). José Nazábal. * Cuatro días de Dunkerque: Freddy Maertens. * Vuelta a La Rioja: 20px|border|Bandera de España (1939). Javier Elorriaga. * Semana Catalana: Eddy Merckx. * Subida a Montjuic: Eddy Merckx. * '''Amstel Gold Race: Eddy Merckx. * Tirreno-Adriático: Roger de Vlaeminck. * Subida a Arrate: 20px|border|Bandera de España (1939). Francisco Galdós. Fútbol Campeonatos por selecciones * Copa América: Perú. Campeonatos internacionales * Copa Intercontinental: No se disputó. * Copa de Campeones de la CONCACAF: Atlético Español. * Copa Libertadores de América: Independiente. * Copa de Europa: Bayern de Múnich. * Copa de la UEFA: Borussia Mönchengladbach. * Supercopa de Europa: Dynamo Kiev. Campeonatos nacionales * Argentina: ** Torneo Metropolitano: River Plate. ** Torneo Nacional: River Plate. ** Primera B: Quilmes Atlético Club. * Alemania: ** 1. Bundesliga: Borussia Mönchengladbach. * Brasil: ** Serie A: Internacional. * Chile: ** Primera División: Unión Española. ** Primera B: Universidad Católica. * Colombia: ** Fútbol Profesional Colombiano: Santa Fe. * Costa Rica: ** Primera División: Deportivo Saprissa. * Ecuador: ** Serie A: LDU. * España: ** Primera División: Real Madrid. ** Segunda División: Real Oviedo. ** Copa del Generalísimo: Real Madrid. * Francia: ** Ligue 1: Saint-Étienne. * Inglaterra: ** First Division: Derby County. * Italia: ** Serie A: Juventus. * México: ** Primera División: Deportivo Toluca. * Países Bajos: ** Eredivisie: PSV Eindhoven. * Paraguay: ** Primera División: Olimpia. * Perú: ** Liga Peruana de Fútbol: Alianza Lima. * Uruguay: ** Primera División: Peñarol. * Venezuela: ** Primera División: Portuguesa Fútbol Club. Trofeos * Bota de Oro: 20px|border Dudu Georgescu. * Balón de Oro africano: Ahmed Faras. Fútbol americano * Super Bowl: Pittsburgh Steelers. Golf * US Open: Lou Graham. * Masters de Augusta: Jack Nicklaus. * British Open: Tom Watson. * Campeonato de la PGA: Jack Nicklaus. Motociclismo * 500cc: Giacomo Agostini. * 350cc: Johnny Cecotto. * 250cc: Walter Villa. * 125cc: Paolo Pileri. * 50cc: 20px|border|Bandera de España (1939). Ángel Nieto. Tenis * Abierto de Australia: John Newcombe y Evonne Goolagong. * Roland Garros: Björn Borg y Chris Evert. * Wimbledon: Arthur Ashe y Billie Jean King. * Abierto de los Estados Unidos: 20px|border|Bandera de España (1939). Manuel Orantes y Chris Evert. * WTA Tour Championships: Chris Evert. * Tennis Masters Cup: 20px|border Ilie Nastase. * Copa Davis: . * Copa Federación: . Cine * El InquisidorDesam, de Bernardo Arias. * Pantaleón y las visitadoras, de José María Gutiérrez Santos y Mario Vargas Llosa. Estrenos Marzo * 6 de marzo: ** El amor en ruinas, de George Cukor. ** Una novia llamada Katy Tippel de Paul Verhoeven. * 7 de marzo: Profondo rosso, de Dario Argento. * 13 de marzo: Shampoo, de Hal Ashby. Abril * 3 de abril: Los caballeros de la mesa cuadrada y sus locos seguidores, de los Monty Python. Mayo * 4 de mayo: Siete bellezas, de Lina Wertm. * 21 de mayo: El regreso de la pantera rosa, de Blake Edwards. * 22 de mayo: El Viento y el León, de John Milius. Junio * 10 de junio: La última noche de Boris Grushenko, de Woody Allen. * 20 de junio: Tiburón, de Steven Spielberg. * 23 de junio: Un cadáver a los postres, de Robert Moore. Agosto * 8 de agosto: Picnic at Hanging Rock, de Peter Weir. * 14 de agosto: The Rocky Horror Picture Show, de Jim Sharman. * 15 de agosto: Habitación para cuatro, de Mario Monicelli. Septiembre * 21 de septiembre: ''Tarde de perros, de Sidney Lumet. * 24 de septiembre: Los tres días del Cóndor, de Sydney Pollack. Octubre * La loba de las SS, de Don Edmonds. Noviembre * 6 de noviembre: La pareja chiflada, de Herbert Ross. * 19 de noviembre: Alguien voló sobre el nido del cuco, de Miloš Forman. * 22 de noviembre: Saló o los 120 días de Sodoma, de Pier Paolo Pasolini. Diciembre * 17 de diciembre: El hombre que pudo reinar, de John Huston. * 18 de diciembre: Barry Lyndon, de Stanley Kubrick. * 25 de diciembre: Hindenburg, de Robert Wise. Todas las fechas pertenecen a los estrenos oficiales de sus países de origen, salvo que se indique lo contrario. Premios Óscar * Mejor Película: Alguien voló sobre el nido del cuco. * Mejor Director: Miloš Forman por Alguien voló sobre el nido del cuco. * Mejor Actor: Jack Nicholson por Alguien voló sobre el nido del cuco. * Mejor Actriz: Louise Fletcher por Alguien voló sobre el nido del cuco. * Mejor Actor de Reparto: George Burns por La pareja chiflada. * Mejor Actriz de Reparto: Lee Grant por Shampoo. * Mejor Guion Original: Frank Pierson por Tarde de perros. Premios Globo de Oro * Mejor película - Drama: Chinatown. * Mejor película - Comedia o musical: El rompehuesos. * Mejor director: Roman Polanski por Chinatown. * Mejor actor - Drama: Jack Nicholson por Chinatown. * Mejor actor - Comedia o musical: Art Carney por Harry y Tonto. * Mejor actriz - Drama: Gena Rowlands por Una mujer bajo la influencia. * Mejor actriz - Comedia o musical: Raquel Welch por Los tres mosqueteros. * Mejor guion: Robert Towne por Chinatown. * Mejor serie - Drama: Arriba y abajo. * Mejor serie - Comedia o musical: Rhoda. Música * En Londres se forma el legendario grupo de rock Queen * En Londres se forma el grupo de heavy metal Iron Maiden * En Londres se forma el grupo de punk Sex Pistols. * En Estados Unidos se forma Alan Parsons Project. * En Estados Unidos se forma el grupo de hard rock y punk The Runaways Publicaciones * ABBA: ABBA, Greatest Hits. * AC/DC: High Voltage, TNT. * Aerosmith: Toys in the attic. * Black Sabbath: Sabotage. * Bob Dylan: Blood on the Tracks, The Basement Tapes. * Bruce Springsteen: Born to Run. * Camilo Sesto: Amor libre, Jesucristo Superstar. * Carpenters: Horizon * Deep Purple: Come Taste the Band * Genesis: The lamb lies down on Broadway * John Lennon: Rock 'n' roll * José Luis Perales: Para vosotros canto * King Crimson: USA * Kiss: Dressed to kill, Alive!. * Kraftwerk: Radio-Aktivität * Led Zeppelin: Physical Graffiti * Módulos: Perdido en mis recuerdos, Hacia el siglo XXI (single 7º). * Pink Floyd: Wish You Were Here. * Queen: ''A night at the opera. * Rush: Fly by Night, Caress of steel. * Triana: El patio * Uriah Heep: Return to fantasy * Wings: Venus and Mars * Yola Polastry: ¡Hola Yola! * Rainbow: Ritchie Blackmore´s Rainbow Premio Ernst von Siemens * Olivier Messiaen (compositor francés). Televisión Premios Nobel * Física: Aage Niels Bohr, Ben Roy Mottelson y Leo James Rainwater. * Química: John W. Cornforth. * Medicina: David Baltimore, Renato Dulbecco y Howard Martin Temin. * Literatura: Eugenio Montale. * Paz: Andrei Dmitrievich Sakharov. * Economía: Leonid Kantoróvich y Tjalling Koopmans. Referencias Enlaces externos Categoría:1975